The closest prior art is described in EP-PS No. 0,502,890 B1 which describes a mouthpiece for a water tapping point. This mouthpiece comprises a flow modifying element which is made wholely or partly of a magnetic material, such as a magnetizable ceramic material. It is known from this EP Patent Specification that the use of such a magnetic flow modifying element renders it possible to change the crystal form of calcium carbonate precipitated in water from the aragonite form into the calcite form with the result that the calcium carbonate is not left as deposits in or at the mouthpiece. Apart from this effect on the tendency of the water to deposit calcium carbonate as incrustations, no further results are known of the processing of water in accordance with this known technique.
GB 2,257,932 A discloses furthermore a magnetic water conditioning device comprising a pair of arc or semicircular magnets to be placed externally on a copper or plastic pipe containing water. These magnets are magnetized radially and are designed to prevent the water from forming scale. The arc or semicircular magnets are made of strontium ferrite.
WO-97/44810 A1 discloses a method of improving skin condition by administering to the skin substrates, such as aqueous salt solutions, massage oils or other pharmaceutically acceptable carriers which have been exposed to information energy, such as oscillation patterns modelled after those found in natural herbs. A magnetic vector potential field is in accordance with the description generated by two opposing sets of magnets, where each set of magnets comprises a number of magnets arranged side by side with alternating N and S poles. The substrate to be used for improving the skin condition is arranged between the opposing sets of magnets.
DE 2,970,380 U1 discloses an energetic water processing apparatus for preventing calcareous and corrosion deposits in pipes and for destroying the growth conditions for bacterial colonies. The energetic water processing implies that the water is subjected both to a magnetic and to an electric field.
Finally, DE 2,648,232 A1 discloses a permanent magnetic system having an effect on biological processes. The apparatus comprises an axially magnetized, annular permanent magnet with a concentrically arranged centre pole. The permanent magnetic ring is made of anisotropic barium or strontium ferrite. The apparatus is for instance used for treatment of an inflammatory area; orientation of cell growth in connection with healing of wounds; orientation of growth of seedlings; separation of leucocytes and erythrocytes; effecting bacterial cultures etc.
None of the above references describe or indicate a simple device and a method for the treatment of tap water and drinking water so as to reduce or remove the amount of micro-organisms therein as well as possible other causes of skin diseases or waterborne diseases in human beings and animals.
Many human beings and animals suffer from skin diseases or waterborne diseases which are caused or aggravated by the use of water for drinking or for use in the household or water for the personal hygiene in form of washing and bathing.
It is well-known that water for drinking or for use in the household or for the personal hygiene can sometimes contain a variety of micro-organisms which may cause various infectious diseases. Examples of such diseases are various types of dysentery, typhoid, cholera and Legionnaires' disease.
It is also known that water can be a contributing cause of various skin diseases including eczema and dermatitis. The reason for this is still unknown, but it seems to be multifactoriel. Thermophilous bacteria thriving in hot water systems are likely to play an important role in the development of such diseases.